The Arguement
by My Whole Life Is Thunder
Summary: Tim and Tony are fighting when they must deal with a criminal who kidknaps and or kills people arguing on Naval bases. They are kidknapped and led to believe the other is bbs and Ziva preme both are dead and are searchong for bodies.
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1

Shut up Probie! You are such a baby! Oh you don't know anything about sex! with females anyway! Not sure somebody with a picture of Gibbs at the beach should call someone gay! Tony and Tim yelled at eachother in the elevator. Gee those two are fighting like bats and hogs. Ziva commented. It's cats and dogs Ziver and I'm a little more conserned about Tony photographing me at the beach. Gibbs said. _Phone rings, Gibbs answers. _Uh huh... Yeah... Will be there... Bye. _Hangs up. _We got two dead Marines potential victims of the argument fixer a former Navy man whoes two best friends had been argueing in Iraq and wound up getting blown up he developed PTSD and wound up kidknaping and often killing friends in arguements. Tim and Tony kept fighting not knowing they'd soon regret those words.

Tony's POV

Not sure whats gotten into McGeek thinking he can give me advice on women. Yea I like Ziva but I can handle it. Not to mention the monster head slap I earned from Gibbs for having a picture of him at the beach. Now we have been fighting all morning so much we didn't relize the suspect was behind us or who he was. Sudenly I felt bat hit my back I went down and everything went dark...

Tim's POV

Tony is such a child all I did was mention I could help him get Ziva. Now he is whinning about Gibbs hitting him gee what did he expect for having that beach picture. We were fighting we didn't know who we were dealing with he was hit first then me everything went black...


	2. Chapter 2 Gibbs POV

Ch. 2

Gibbs POV

There dead Tim and Tony are dead. The Argument Fixer aka Jack Grant got them he called and said he killed them in his home 386 Maple Drive. They were fighting just like his friends were when they died. As I walk through the house where agents died I can see why he'd kill we have him detained Ziva is with him and Abby is with her so she doesn't kill him. Me I'm looking for my agents bodies. My last memories of them being me hitting Tony for having that picture and calling Tim Elf Lord. Dammit I wanted them to know I cared in the end not tease them like the playground bully I still am.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3 

Tim's POV

He's dead Tony DiNozzo is dead. That thought has been playing in my head since Jack Grant dumped me off in a room of his house turned to me smiled and said "So you think it's fun to fight? Don't you Agent McGee well I killed your partner Agent DiNozzo and your next so your boss can feel what I feel. I just thought I'd let you suffer. I can't believe he's gone I'll never be called Probie or McAnything again. Dammit he's gone forever. I close my eyes and say a prayer.

Tony it's me McGee I am sorry I invaded I know you could have gotten Ziva just fine I just wanted to help. God I'll miss you I guess your driving heaven insane I wish you were here making my life hell you were like a brother to me now your gone forever. I wonder if Gibbs will kick your ass in the morgue for that picture. I will never forget you. Rest In Peace Very Special Agent DiNozzo.

Tears filled my eyes but, little did I know Tony was on the other side of the wall crying for me.

Suddenly the door opens and Gibbs runs up to me. He says "I think Tony's in the next room lets go find him." Boss Tony is dead. I say crying. Well I was told you were both dead let's hold some hope. He says looking me in the eyes. If I am alive maybe just maybe Tony is too.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

Tony's POV

I can't believe my Probie is dead Sweet McGeek. I can't believe the last thing I said to him was "I wish you had died instead of Cate!" I mean his last words to me were "Go get the plague again but die this time!" God I was such a jerk those may have been his last words ever. Grant told me he killed Probie and I was next. I wish he'd do it already cause I wanna see McAngel again. Aw who am I kidding he's in heaven and I'm going to hell. I close my eyes and pray.

Tim it's me Tony. I'm sorry for torchering you. You were a good man when Gibbs retired I was gonna say you should be team leader cause you could do it right. I always wanted a little brother and you were that. I won't see you again but I love you more than anything. Goodbye McGeek the greatest friend I ever had.

A noise forces me back to reality. This is it. I think. Just then Gibbs runs in. Thank God! He yells. Boss Probie is dead. I cry. no your dead. a voice says. McGee! Tony! We embrace with tears in our eyes. I'm sorry I was such a jerk. I probally do need help with Ziva. I say. No I'm sorry I invaded your life. He says. Gibbs just stands back rule 6 has no meaning he is just glad his agents are alive. Though he does whisper "You have some serious explaining to do DiNozzo."


End file.
